apollo justice turnabout drinkwater
by barrylawn
Summary: trucy has to defend apollo after hes accused of poisoning andrew drinkwater, the next AA witness, CAN SHE DO IT?


APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT DRINKWATER

one day apollo and trucy were at the zoo lookin at the animals

"lok polly dat animal does magic" said trucy

"no its not trucy its hanging from a tree with its hands" said apollo

"but its an animal how can it do dat"

"how can it do magic"

"becaus my granddaddy said anyone can do magic u stupid devilman" said trucy and then the monkey waved its hands and a rock hit apollo in the head, and then the monkey fell becaus it let go of the tree lol

apollo woke up when someone splashed water on his face

"owww who dat" said apollo

"hello sur i am andrew drinkwater" said the man "i am researching water and rite now i came to the zoo to test if it can wake people up. it does. thanks for the help."

and at that moment andrew drinkwater FELL ONTO THE GROUND

"AAAAAAAAA" screamed trucy

"lol its ok" said apollo and he picked up the water and threw it on his face but he didnt wake up

"what the fuck" said apollo

"THIS IS THE POLIIIIIIIIIICE" shouted fulbright and blackquill running in

"he has the murder weapon, ARREST HIM FOOL BRIGHT" shouted blackquill

"NO NO HES NOT DEAD HES JUST ASLEEP BUT THE WATER WONT WAKE HIM UP! OW!"

apollo got pulled to the ground and beeten and tased and he got thrown in the ass into jail

"GOD DAMMIT IM NOT GUILTY YOU STUPID INCOMPETANT PIECES OF SHIT" shouted apollo

"polly calm down ill investogate then defend u ok" said trucy

"fine" said apollo

trucy got a cardboard attorneys badge and went to the crime scene

"hey u" said trucy to fulbright

"wat u want miss" said foolbright

"theres been a mistake the guys not ded hes just asleep

"NO HES NOT, THE PROOF IS HERE" he gave her the autopsy report which said the victim died to a poisonous substance but they arent sure what

"he was drinking something before he came to u, we think its atriquonine" said fulbright

"how do u know"

"the witness told us"

"shit" said trucy "he was supposed to be the next AA witness too"

===THE NEXT DAY===

"yesyesyeysyeysyeysyesyes" said the court

"courts in session" said the judge

"i am ready ur honor" said trucy

"errr trucy why are u defending u dont have a badge" said judge

"yea but i have a fake one"

"o ok but why cant apollo defend himself or let athena do it"

"idk lol let me defend u fuck" said trucy

"no throw her out" said ugey

"SILENCE" shouted blackquill "ha ha let her defend tat way shes easier to defeet"

"Ok" said judge "opening statement NOW"

"SILENCE" shouted blackquill and he held sword to judges face "u do it"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ok fine" shouted judge "apollo justice killed the guy we know because his fingerprints are on the bucket, i call fulbright to testify"

"IIIIN JUSTICE WEEEE TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUST" shouted fulbright

"SILENCE" shouted blackquill "just testify you ful"

"sorry" said fool

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"we got to the zoo as soon as we heard someone was mudrured"

"we saw apollo with a bucket in his hand and he was splashing it on his face"

"we think tat bucket had the poison dat killed the man"

"OBJECTION" shouted trucy "the man splashed apollo with that same bucket! IT CUDNT HAVE HAD POISON IN IT"

"SILENCE" shouted blackquill "are u saying he tried to kill him"

"no im not im saying it wasnt poisoned because apollos still alive"

"well u cant prove it" said blackquill

"yes i can i call apollo to testify"

apollo came to the stand

"hi" said apollo "im apollo justice"

"OBJECTION" shouted trucy "if the bucky was poisoned, u shud be dead. YOUR NOT DEAD"

"O NOOOOO" shouted apollo "wait this is good nevr mind"

"SILENCE" shouted brightquill "the autopsy report says that water was the only thing he drank so only a little bit must have been poisoned"

"shit" said trucy "but whend he drink it"

"i can explane with witness" said blackquill

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"hello i saw mr drinkwater drink from the bucket it wasnt water it must have been atriquonine"

"OBJECTION" shouted trucy "the witness is wrong, the victim is called andrew drinkwater. he didnt drink atriquonine... IT WAS WATER"

"NO" shouted blackquill "it must have been atriquonine"

"but he is a water researcher, WHY WUD HE CARRY ATRIQONUN?"

"NOOO" shouted blackquill

"this means he drank normal water and the cause of death was something else!"

"but what" said judge

"we can reveal this with the magic words... ZVARRI!" shouted trucy and she waved her magic wand and suddenly the victims hair disappeared cause it wasnt real hair he was bald

but more importantly there was rock marks on his head

"theres only one person in the world who could have caused this hit and that person is not a person yet it is the monkey capable of rock magic... MONKEY!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" shouted blackquill

"call him into court" said judge

the monkey came in

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"witness did u kill him" said trucy

"oo oo oo oo oo" said monkey shaking his head

"well if he wont confess i declare apollo-" said judge

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo and he grabbed his bracelet "monkey say that again"

" **o-o o-o o-o o-o _o-o_** "

"GOTCHA" shouted apollo "monkey when you said oo your hand twitched. WAVE YOUR HAND"

apollo picked up the monkeys hand and waved it and then rocks fell from the sky and hit him and he fell unconsis again. while he was asleep trucy hit the desk

"this means" she said pointing "MONKEY CUD HAVE HIT HIM DEAD WITH THE MURDER WEAPON THE ROCKS"

"OOOOOOO OOOOO OOOO OOO OO OO O" ooed monkey and he sucked a banana so hard it killed him

"but wat about mr justice" said judge

"dont worry hes fine" said trucy "heres the proof TAKE THAT"

she presented the bucket of water and splashed it on him

"uhh i dont think thats gonna work" said a voice behind her and she turned and saw a pale transparent sweating angry apollo justice

"OOOO SHIT" shouted the court

the judge stared and fell asleep but not before he hit the button that said **NOT GUILTY**

THE END


End file.
